


sunshine

by kissbaeks



Series: fledgling [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Chanbaek, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: drabbles based on fledgling!





	1. sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked for drabbles and i will deliver

baekhyun wakes on the couch in the middle of the afternoon. the soft sunlight streams into the living room, bathing his face in gold. he feels blissfully warm and comfortable, almost forgetting why he was napping. he shakes off the remaining lazy feeling slowly, until all of a sudden he’s pulled out of his comfortable sleepiness by a kick landed directly under his ribs and a slow-rising nauseous feeling. he sighs, resting a hand over his belly. he suspects the baby doesn’t like sunlight, or maybe he’s just been sleeping for too long. he sits up, carefully rubbing his tummy to get the baby to settle down. he’s six and a half months into his pregnancy now and already he feels like he’s ready to give birth. his tummy seems like it’s bigger than it should be since he’s only carrying one baby, always weighing him down when he tries to do things so chanyeol doesn’t always have to pick up the slack. he’s still trying to work, too. chanyeol works at night, teaching newly turned vampires how to cope with life and go on, but it isn’t the highest paying job out there and he wants to save as much as he can while he’s still able to work. he’ll stop working when jongdae and minseok finally tell him to take his paid leave already, and when chanyeol starts whining that baekhyun is way too pregnant to be on his feet all day like that. if he had it his way, he’d work up until the ninth month. fate, however, seems to have other plans for him. carrying a vampire’s baby isn’t fun, to say the least. chanyeol had assured him that it wouldn’t be much different from a normal human pregnancy, but baekhyun thinks chanyeol’s wrong. human babies don’t kick so hard that they end up visibly bruising their mother’s belly, and he’s certainly sure that normal humans who get pregnant with normal human babies don’t crave raw, bloody meat. he never has any, of course, since it would make him sick. he hates the soft, squishy breasts that have replaced his pecs, too. they always hurt and he can’t even wear most of chanyeol’s thicker shirts without them aching. he still has three and a half months to go and he’s ready for it to be over. he sighs, getting up and stretching carefully. the baby seems to have settled down a bit, thankfully. he knows he’ll love his little one as soon as he gives birth. they’d found out that their baby will be a girl, and while he’s excited to have a daughter, he’s a little nervous about raising a child even if chanyeol will be there to help him. 

he wanders to their shared bedroom, hunting for his boyfriend. he needs attention and he needs it _ now _. 

chanyeol is fast asleep, holding baekhyun’s pillow to his chest and snoring loudly. baekhyun sighs, snatching the pillow away from chanyeol and settling down next to him. he just sits there for a while, watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully. he gets bored quickly and the baby seems to be getting restless now, kicking every few seconds, so he reaches over and pokes chanyeol’s pale cheek. he repeats the action until, _ finally _ , chanyeol wakes with a soft groan. he blinks a few times, smiling sleepily when he sees baekhyun perched next to him, the pillow tucked under one of his arms and his left hand resting over the swollen bulge of his belly. his boyfriend does look a bit uncomfortable, most likely due to their baby being so active all the time. he admires baekhyun a lot, honestly. the poor thing has been through so much in the six and a half months that he’s been pregnant, and he’s hardly complained. there have been lots of tears, of course, but it’s nothing chanyeol can’t handle. he’s become a master at soothing his sweetheart and getting baekhyun to relax. his little tricks include rubbing baekhyun’s back and his belly until the baby calms down, and petting his hair. baekhyun _ loves _when chanyeol pets his hair, and he loves petting chanyeol’s, too. the vampire never tells his lover no, not when baekhyun’s emotions aren’t the most stable. he loves to cook for baekhyun, to make sure he’s well fed and that he’s eating enough for himself and for the baby. he sits up, pulling baekhyun into his lap and petting his hair. this is a nice way to wake up.

“good afternoon, sleepyhead,” baekhyun mumbles into chanyeol’s collarbone, his breath warm against chanyeol’s frigid, pale skin. “did you have a good nap?”

“it wasn’t a nap, honey,” chanyeol mumbles, his voice hoarse with sleep. “i was sleeping.”

“well, um, it’s time to wakey wakey, yeol.” baekhyun replies, patting his sweetheart’s pale cheek. “you’ve been asleep all day… i miss you.” 

“i’m busy hibernating,” chanyeol mutters, sighing. “i’m hibernating because when you give birth to our little demon, we won’t get any sleep. you should try it, baek. you’ll need it more than me.”

“i need you… to stop hibernating for a bit, yeol.” baekhyun shifts a little, stretching his legs out because he can’t sit cross legged in chanyeol’s lap or it’ll be uncomfortable. “i need you to rub my belly, yeol, please… she’s really active now.”

“ah, so our little one is bothering you again?” chanyeol hugs baekhyun tight, one hand resting over his lover’s swollen tummy. he doesn’t do anything for a bit, he just waits for baekhyun to get comfortable before rubbing gently. the baby must know that her parents are talking about her, because she lands a hard kick right underneath chanyeol’s palm. baekhyun whimpers quietly, wondering if that one might leave a bruise. 

“mhm… to no end, of course.” he sighs, leaning his head back against chanyeol’s shoulder. “and i’ve been craving bloody meat again.”

“we should have steak tonight,” chanyeol mumbles, his cheek pressing against baekhyun’s soft hair. “yours will be cooked, of course. no matter how much baby wants you to eat raw, bloody meat, you can’t. she’ll have to settle for cooked meat.”

“fine.” baekhyun rolls his eyes, one petite hand rubbing over the outward curve of his belly. “you hear that, little one? no raw meats.”

“we really should pick a name for her,” chanyeol says, patting baekhyun’s belly. “we can’t just keep calling her little one, you know.”

“no, yeol. i want to name her when i see her cute little face for the first time.” baekhyun pouts up at him, his lower lip trembling. “i want to name her when i hold her once she’s all cleaned up after i give birth… it’ll come to me when i see her.”

“okay, but we should at least come up with some choices for you, sweetheart.” his free hand comes up to baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “can we at least make a list so you’re prepared?”

“fine.” the smaller mumbles, huffing. “come up with some options, but you have to let me pick once she’s born and not right now.”

“alright.” chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “now… how about eunji? soojin? haerin? eunha? yoora? we could name her after my sister… well, if you want to. or maybe… chohee? those are just some options.”

“much to think about,” baekhyun murmurs, his eyes half shut as he rests his cheek against chanyeol’s collarbone. “i like them. all of them. but… we’ll see which one i pick after i’ve given birth to her.”

“mhm,” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s lips this time, holding his lover close to him. “we’ll see. now… how about dinner? you and baby must be hungry.”

“we _ are _hungry, you’re right about that...” baekhyun replies, as his stomach lets out an empty growl. he hasn’t eaten much today; maybe that’s why the baby seems so upset with him, she’s probably hungry too.

“come on, honey, let’s get up.” chanyeol is impossibly gentle as he slides out of bed without even disrupting him, helping him carefully and keeping a gentle hand at the small of baekhyun’s back to support him as he leads him to the kitchen. while chanyeol cooks, baekhyun sits on one of the stools at the little island part of their kitchen. he carefully sips his hot tea, feeling all warm and so fuzzy, watching chanyeol and loving how domestic they’ve become. it’s been almost six years since they got together now, and they’ve known each other for even longer. 

he still remembers the night chanyeol was turned and how his boyfriend had snuck his way into baekhyun’s tiny apartment. he’d climbed up the fire escape and slid in through the open window, only to shock baekhyun away from his studying. baekhyun had immediately been distressed when he’d seen how awful chanyeol looked. he’d been covered in blood, both fresh and dry. he was all bruised up and his neck… it looked as if something had _ mauled _him. baekhyun had quickly abandoned his notes to close the window and get chanyeol patched up. he still remembers the heartbreaking whimpers chanyeol had let out as baekhyun had cleaned his wound, tears shining brightly in his wide eyes. he’d taken chanyeol to bed after cleaning him up and bandaging up his neck, completely unaware of chanyeol’s… condition. he’d soothed the poor thing to sleep, holding his taller boyfriend gently, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. neither of them had known what would come next… neither of them knew chanyeol was no longer human.

baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts when chanyeol burns his finger and curses loudly, giggling into his mug before hopping off of the stool so he can go inspect his sweetheart’s injury.

“let me see, yeollie,” he says, holding his hands out. he takes chanyeol’s big hand in his own smaller ones, inspecting the burn on chanyeol’s finger. it doesn’t look too bad. he kisses it gently, as gently as he can. chanyeol sighs softly, pulling his lover into a gentle hug.

“thank you for healing me, baekhyunnie.” he murmurs, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. baekhyun just lets out a whine.

“get back to cooking, please!” he whines, patting his tummy. “baby and i are very hungry.” 

chanyeol goes back to cooking with a laugh, turning around just to make sure that baekhyun goes back to sitting and watching. baekhyun sighs softly, sipping his tea and wondering how he got so lucky in life.


	2. soothe him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun finds out that he's pregnant

baekhyun wakes up with a horrible feeling in his tummy, like he’s having a really bad cramp. he curls up again, squeezing his eyes shut. as minutes pass, the cramping feeling intensifies, forcing whimpers out of him. the slumbering figure beside him moves suddenly, turning over to face him. chanyeol sighs, reaching out to stroke baekhyun’s cheek gently. his fingers are freezing, as usual. 

“baby, what’s going on?” he asks sleepily, taking in the sight of a very distressed baekhyunnie. 

“my stomach really hurts…” baekhyun whines, pressing his palm against his tummy. he’s really uncomfortable. “it feels like… like a really bad cramp, yeol.”

“want me to get you some water?” chanyeol’s still half asleep, his face mushed against his pillow. 

“mhm, please…” baekhyun says, gently massaging his sore tummy. he watches chanyeol get up, trying to ignore the pain in his belly and the rising nausea. he didn’t eat anything to warrant such a bad bellyache, but maybe… he’s getting sick. he hears chanyeol walking back to their room, hears the clinking of ice cubes against glass, and sighs. water will be nice. 

“here, baby, drink.” chanyeol helps him sit up and hands him the glass, keeping his arm around baekhyun just in case. the smaller takes a few sips before he’s pushing the glass back into the vampire’s hands in favor of getting up from the bed and running to the bathroom. he can feel his mouth filling with saliva the way it always does before he vomits. he retches into the toilet until his tummy is so empty that it aches. even then, it doesn’t stop. he dry heaves for a while, only coughing up stomach acid and sobbing, clinging onto the toilet for dear life. chanyeol settles beside him right after he stops vomiting, helping him wipe his mouth before flushing the toilet. he scoops baekhyun up, holding him gently as he takes baekhyun back to bed. 

“do you feel any better, sweetheart?” he asks softly, laying baekhyun down carefully. he lays beside him, propping himself up with one arm and reaching over to rub baekhyun’s belly with the other. 

“not really.” the poor thing is still crying a bit, still aching. “i feel so sick, yeol.”

“oh, baby…” he hugs baekhyun closer, petting his hair while his lover cries into his shirt. “you’ll be just fine… should we call for a doctor’s appointment tomorrow? this came on really suddenly.”

“no, no. i’m gonna be.. fine.” baekhyun whimpers. “i don’t need to go to a doctor. i’m okay.”

“alright… if you say so.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead. “go back to sleep, love.”

it happens again a few days later. baekhyun wakes up for work right on time, although he’s exhausted as hell. he takes a shower while chanyeol makes breakfast, blow dries his hair and picks out his clothes. they sit down together at the table to eat, discussing a movie they’d like to see together at some point. baekhyun finishes first, getting up to take his plate to the sink. he’s been fine since that night, but as he sets his plate and silverware in the sink, he feels his belly lurch alarmingly and that nauseous feeling returning. he all but sprints to the bathroom, coughing up his breakfast violently. chanyeol follows after him this time, kneeling beside his sweetheart and rubbing baekhyun’s back as he retches and gags. he gets up at some point, and baekhyun finds himself being handed a toothbrush that’s already got toothpaste on it once he stands up again. chanyeol hugs him from behind while he brushes his teeth, rubbing baekhyun’s aching stomach. 

“call in sick, baby.” he kisses the top of baekhyun’s head. “you’re in no condition to go to work.” 

baekhyun just groans. he wishes this sickness would go away already. 

“i also think we should take you to the doctor.” chanyeol continues, patting baekhyun’s tummy. “something’s wrong, baek.”

“i know…” baekhyun whimpers, finishing up at the sink before he goes limp against chanyeol. “i just.. i don’t know what’s wrong with me. please take me back to bed, chanyeol.”

chanyeol takes him back to bed after helping him dress in comfier clothes. he even calls minseok for baekhyun and informs their friend that baekhyun is very sick and can’t come into work. he makes an appointment for baekhyun, too, but it’s not until the next week. he hopes baekhyun might be doing better then. chanyeol rubs his baby’s back for a while, listening to baekhyun’s ragged breathing as he’s soothed to sleep. the smaller feels so warm under his frigid palm. he’s really worried about his human lover, worried that baekhyun is seriously ill. 

“i love you, baby.” he murmurs, laying down and resting his head against baekhyun’s chest so he can listen to his heartbeat. 

“i love you too, yeol.” baekhyun’s small fingers card through chanyeol’s dark hair, the smaller sighing softly as he relaxes. 

he gets up a few hours later and throws up again. chanyeol keeps him hydrated and fed throughout the day, but his worrying is increasing as baekhyun’s sickness gets worse. he’s noticed that baekhyun seems a little bloated, but it doesn’t make sense since he’s been throwing up so much. he’s sure they’ll find out what’s wrong at the appointment. 

nothing could have prepared them for what they end up finding out. baekhyun continues to get sick and even takes a few more sick days before his appointment. chanyeol gets even more worried about baekhyun’s health because the smaller already looks like he’s losing so much weight. they’ve been living off soup since baekhyun started getting sick like this, and chanyeol’s been drinking blood from the jars baekhyun insisted they have just in case. he convinces chanyeol to let him go to his appointment alone, claiming he’ll let chanyeol know what’s wrong when he knows. he doesn’t expect his doctor to sit him down after the tests and gently ask him if he’s on the pill or not. he’s not, even though taeyeon always told him he should be if he was going to be sexually active with chanyeol. his doctor sighs, reaching over to pat his hand. 

“you’re not  _ sick _ , baekhyun,” she says. “you’re pregnant. i assume this is a bit of a shock?”

all he can do is nod and listen to what she tells him. he’s almost three months along, the nausea and vomiting should stop soon enough, and he should try to eat more than just soup. he drives home in a daze, feeling like he’s about to cry. he changes into comfier clothes after sneaking in quietly so he won’t wake chanyeol, who is fast asleep on the couch. he’s got to work tonight, teaching newly turned vampires how to cope with the change. baekhyun’s glad chanyeol is able to do that. he curls up in bed, feeling strange and wondering how he never thought he might be pregnant. hesitantly, he places a hand over his belly, rubbing over the soft skin gently. he is sort of bloated, but he didn’t think it was because of… a baby. he’s gonna have a baby.  _ chanyeol’s  _ baby. he’s pregnant with chanyeol’s vampire baby. he almost can’t believe that there’s a tiny life growing inside of him. a tiny life that he and chanyeol made together from their love. he bites his lip, feeling the telltale sting in his eyes that tells him he’s about to cry. he hugs chanyeol’s pillow, bursting into a fit of loud sobs. he doesn’t even hear chanyeol coming into the room until the vampire is prying the pillow out of his arms and hugging him close. baekhyun clings to chanyeol, holding onto his shirt tightly. 

“baekhyun,” he murmurs, rubbing his lover’s back. “baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“chanyeollie…” baekhyun whimpers, getting chanyeol to lay down with him. it’ll be easier like this. “i need to tell you something.” 

he takes chanyeol’s hand, gently placing it over the barely noticeable swell of his belly. 

“what is it, baby?” chanyeol bites his lip slightly, a million worries running through his head. 

“i…” baekhyun sniffles, resting his warm hand over chanyeol’s. “chanyeol, i’m… i’m pregnant.” 

“what?” suddenly they’re sitting upright again, chanyeol’s hand still pressed against baekhyun’s stomach. “no way… you’re messing with me. are you really? oh, baekhyunnie… baekhyun, that’s great news! i thought you were dying. it definitely explains why you’ve been getting so sick…”

“yeah.” baekhyun murmurs, his voice watery. he sniffles, patting chanyeol’s hand. “yeah, that explains it. i’ve been throwing my guts up for a straight  _ week  _ because i’m… i can’t even  _ say _ it again.” 

“baek…” chanyeol sighs, cradling baekhyun against his chest. “are you not happy about it? do you not want a baby?” 

“i don’t know.” baekhyun’s voice squeaks out, making him sound even tinier. “i don’t  _ know _ , chanyeol! i… i didn’t exactly plan on getting pregnant. i’m only twenty-one! i work at a cafe, for god's sake. for minimum wage. and you… yeollie, you’re out late at night teaching and i hardly see you now… i don’t want to bring a baby into this…” 

“hey, hey… sweetheart, listen to me.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s cheek, rubbing his shoulder. “everything’s gonna be just fine. buttercup, i know our life is less than ideal for you, but… but listen. we can do this. we can raise a kid! we  _ can  _ and it’ll be fine. our baby will be fine, you’ll be fine… and i’ll be here for you the whole time.” 

“chanyeol…” he whimpers, clinging to his lover. “what if i’m not even strong enough to carry your baby?” 

“baek. don’t even think that.” chanyeol presses a kiss to baekhyun’s forehead. “and… it’s not  _ my  _ baby, it’s  _ our  _ baby. we’re in this together.” 

“chanyeol. i don’t… know if i want to be a parent yet.” baekhyun murmurs. “i don’t know if i’m ready. i’m  _ scared _ , chanyeol! there’s a tiny life that i’m responsible for, you know? it’s my job to be an incubator for, like, nine months for this kid. i have to… eat a lot and get fat and go through a lot of pain for this kid. you don’t.. really have that responsibility.” 

“you won’t be fat, baek.” chanyeol replies, patting baekhyun’s back. “your belly might get pretty big, but you won’t be  _ fat _ . you’ll be healthy and so will our baby.” 

“whatever, chanyeol.” baekhyun sighs. “you won’t think i’m sexy in a few months.”

“oh, that is so not true.” he can practically see chanyeol rolling his eyes. “it’ll be just like now, buttercup. i won’t be able to keep my hands off you. i’ll just have to be more gentle since you’re pregnant.” 

“let me just.. remind you of something. i’m pregnant. i’m the one carrying this kid for nine months. i’m gonna be the one giving birth. chanyeol,” he huffs, rubbing his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. “my tummy is gonna get in the way of  _ everything _ once i start showing. i just  _ know  _ that this kid is gonna grow fast once it’s obvious that i’m pregnant.” 

“and?” chanyeol pets baekhyun’s hair, sighing. “doesn’t mean i won’t be there every step of the way, buttercup. i’ll be there whenever you need help. i’ll make sure you get to eat whatever you’re craving, i’ll help you get comfortable when it’s time to sleep. i’ll help you get around when your belly is so swollen that you can’t see your feet when you look down. i’ll be there with you when it’s time for you to give birth to our baby, baek. i’ll hold your hand and if you break it, that’s okay. i’ll heal… i just want you to be comfortable.” 

“chanyeol…” baekhyun whimpers, his eyes shining with tears. “stop it. you’re gonna make me cry.”

“don’t cry..” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s cheeks, holding his sweetheart’s small, warm hands. “i love you, baby. i love you so much.”

“i love you too, yeol.” baekhyun sniffles. “i’m still scared about… about the baby.”

“why, baek?”

“aren’t vampire babies hard to carry to term when you’re human?”

“well, yeah, but i’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you,” chanyeol murmurs. “or the baby.”

“thank you, yeollie..”

chanyeol kisses his forehead, hugging baekhyun close. he knows they’ll both be okay. baekhyun will be fine, he’ll be fine, and the baby will be fine. they’ll have to read up on parenting, but they can do this, as long as they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will be chanyeol's vampire backstory, i guess  
it's also baekhyun-centric though  
thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it... they make me happy


	3. love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol goes through a sudden transformation

chanyeol’s text comes later than usual, when baekhyun’s studying. it’s a weird text, he thinks. it reads ‘_ baby, i’ll miss you so much. _ ’ he doesn’t understand it, he just saw chanyeol. why would chanyeol miss him? unless… chanyeol’s leaving him. no, no, no way. chanyeol wouldn’t just leave him. maybe chanyeol had forgotten that he was supposed to go visit his parents for a week, or something. his boyfriend always did forget things often, but this... it just _ scares _ baekhyun. something is wrong and he has such a bad feeling. he sends a quick ' _ what do you mean? _' text, before going back to studying. he can't do anything. chanyeol is always talking about how he wants baekhyun to focus on his studies and whatnot, wants him to get good grades. he's sure chanyeol must be at work, anyways. his boyfriend works so, so hard, and baekhyun couldn't be anymore proud of him. but chanyeol's text is a little.. unsettling.

it's later at night that he finally realizes what chanyeol's text means... after he sees his lover again. he's still studying when he hears the telltale sound of his window creaking open, and suddenly, chanyeol tumbles in. he hops up quickly, swaying a bit when he stands up. when baekhyun gets a good look at him, he almost screams. his boyfriend is covered in dark red blood, his clothes soaked and stuck to his bloody skin. his neck looks like it's been torn into, all bloody and gruesome. baekhyun stands up, hurrying over to chanyeol. the poor thing seems so out of it, glancing down at baekhyun with eyes that are glazed over. baekhyun drags chanyeol to the bathroom, closing the toilet's lid and helping chanyeol take a seat on it. he'll get blood all over the white toilet, but baekhyun isn't worried about that, he's worried about what happened to his angel. he digs out the first aid kid and a bunch of dark colored washcloths, setting them on the table along with some bactine spray so the wound won't get infected. he wets the washcloth with warm water and begins to gently clean chanyeol up, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. there's some blood in his hair, matting it down right behind one of his ears. he starts by washing the blood off of chanyeol's hands and face, then his arms and ears... it's almost like he'd been attacked. he's bloody all over. he can't get the blood out of chanyeol's hair just yet, not until he takes care of the puncture wounds in chanyeol's pale neck. he lifts one of chanyeol's freshly cleaned hands to his lips, pecking his knuckles before letting go and getting to work on cleaning his neck. chanyeol whines whenever he gets close to the two marks on his neck. he wipes over them as gently as he possibly can, but there are tears in chanyeol's glazed eyes by the time it's clean. a bit of blood wells up in the marks, but he wipes that away too before spraying it with bactine. chanyeol yelps, reaching out to grab onto baekhyun's arm and cling.

"i'm not trying to hurt you, yeol." baekhyun mumbles, but he drops the bottle and lets chanyeol wrap his long arms around his waist. he sighs when chanyeol's face presses against his stomach, patting his boyfriend's head. chanyeol's acting so strange and it's frightening him. "can you tell me what's going on?"

he tries to lift his boyfriend's head, but chanyeol only nuzzles his face against baekhyun's soft tummy and doesn't loosen his tight hold around his smaller boyfriend's tiny waist.

"_ chanyeol _ ." his voice is demanding, and he pinches chanyeol's ear. "quit trying to use my tummy as a pillow and _ answer me right now _. what happened?"

"dunno..." chanyeol mumbles, sighing against baekhyun's shirt. "i.. i blacked out... 'nd woke up like this.

"was it an animal?" he asks, smoothing chanyeol's hair back. "did an animal attack you, yeollie?"

"no.. no, it was... a person." chanyeol croaks, tightening his grip on baekhyun's soft shirt. "it was a person, baekhyunnie... i was... i tried to help.. and then i blacked out."

"a person.. did this?" baekhyun frees himself from chanyeol's grasp, picking up the bottle of bactine and placing it on the counter before grabbing the tube of neosporin and some thick bandages. he carefully dabs some of the neosporin onto chanyeol's wound, frowning when the taller male cries out. he presses the bandages on gently, one for each puncture mark. chanyeol whimpers, pressing his cheek against baekhyun's hand. the smaller sighs, allowing his overgrown puppy of a boyfriend snuggle against him.

"i'm okay, baek..." he mumbles, closing his eyes and sighing shakily.

"come on, yeollie.." he murmurs, leaning down to kiss the top of chanyeol's head. he still has blood crusted in it, but baekhyun needs to get chanyeol to lay down as soon as possible. he helps him stand up, keeping a delicate hand on the small of chanyeol's back to steady him. he's almost tempted to try and carry chanyeol bridal style to his bed, but chanyeol is too tall and buff for that. he tucks chanyeol in once the taller lays down, pushing his desk chair over to the side of the bed. he takes a seat, reaching over to pet chanyeol's hair. his boyfriend's breathing is erratic, his chest heaving and his eyes wide. baekhyun ends up pushing chanyeol over to the other side of the bed so he can snuggle up to his chest and rub his boyfriend's back to soothe him to sleep. chanyeol looks so exhausted, so drained of energy. he must've had to fight hard against his attacker... which baekhyun is still a little confused about. why would someone bite chanyeol like that if he'd been trying to help? chanyeol feels a little cold beside him, but his breathing is finally evening out. baekhyun watches the rise and fall of his chest as he slumbers peacefully, snug and warm and safe in his tiny boyfriend's embrace. he'll keep chanyeol safe, as long as he can.

when he wakes up, baekhyun realizes something is wrong. chanyeol's not moving and freezing cold beside him. he sits up carefully, reaching over to pet chanyeol's hair, only to snatch his hand back when chanyeol's skin is frighteningly cold. slowly, with trembling hands, he holds his fingers over chanyeol's pulse point and feels... _ nothing _.

"chanyeol!" he shrieks, pressing his ear against chanyeol's chest to see if he can hear the thumping of chanyeol's heart. there's nothing. "chanyeol, no... you said you were okay.."

he straddles chanyeol, leaning over to cup his cheeks. they're cold as well, super cold under baekhyun's warm palms. chanyeol is so pale... baekhyun sniffles, wrapping his arms around chanyeol and bursting into tears. something must have happened. chanyeol was okay before they went to bed, albeit a bit shaken. the way he'd been clinging to baekhyun had frightened the student, but he figured it was just because chanyeol was scared. but then... he remembers the text chanyeol sent. ‘_ baby, i’ll miss you so much. _’ cryptic and vague, baekhyun hadn't been able to understand, but now he did. he sobs into chanyeol's shirt, craving the comfort of his boyfriend's strong arms around him, of chanyeol's warmth pressed against him.

"chanyeol..." he lifts his head, gently touching chanyeol's frigid cheek. chanyeol's fringe is fluffed up and covering his forehead, making him look so sweet and soft. he strokes it back, pressing a gentle kiss to chanyeol's forehead. "i'm sorry... i'm sorry i didn't save you.."

he couldn't have done anything more, though. he'd cleaned chanyeol's wound and patched him up, but it wasn't enough. he sighs softly, gripping chanyeol's shirt tightly and sobbing. eventually, he falls asleep, still on top of chanyeol's cold body.

he wakes again later, not knowing how long he slept, but something is different. he's warm and comfortable, all tucked into bed with a fluffier pillow under is head. he's sure he fell asleep hugging chanyeol's dead body.. but chanyeol is nowhere to be found. baekhyun shivers, burrowing further into his covers. he sighs, wondering what's going on. maybe it's actually a bad dream and nothing more. he'll wake up in chanyeol's arms, all warm and cozy and loved. everything will be fine. he closes his eyes, smushing his cheek against the pillow. he's half asleep when he feels something cold touching his neck. he whines, turning over, only to see chanyeol _ staring _at him. his boyfriend's skin is slightly paler than usual and his eyes are wide, his irises looking more red than brown.

"chanyeol..?" he whimpers, sitting up slowly and hesitantly reaching out to chanyeol. the taller settles down instead, draping his lanky body over baekhyun's smaller one like he's going to smother him. he presses gentle kisses to baekhyun's neck and cheeks, whining softly. "chanyeol, i don't... understand. you were _ dead _."

"and now i'm not," chanyeol answers, his voice raspy. "told you i'm okay."

'you don't... _ look _okay, yeollie, you look dead," baekhyun mumbles, pressing his hand against chanyeol's cheek and shoving him away. his boyfriend's lips are so cold... "chanyeol, stop it. you're too cold."

"but," the taller whines, pressing his cheek against baekhyun's neck. "i'm so _ hungry _, baek.. i need to bite you, okay? before i starve..."

"chanyeol, what the fuck?" baekhyun shrieks, but he doesn't push chanyeol away. it feels... nice, to have his boyfriend so close again. he sighs, wrapping his arms around chanyeol. "chanyeol, you need to tell me what happened when you were attacked last night."

"he bit me, baek." chanyeol murmurs into baekhyun's skin, nipping at his neck. "he bit me... drank some of my blood, too."

"do you.. are you.." he stutters, his grip on chanyeol tightening. "chanyeol, are you a vampire? is that what this is?"

"mm, probably.." chanyeol purrs, nuzzling his cheek against baekhyun's neck. "can i bite you now? i'm _ starving _, baek."

"fine.. but don't take too much, please." baekhyun murmurs, rubbing chanyeol's back gently. chanyeol bites into his neck without warning, causing him to gasp aloud when he feels the sting of fangs penetrating his skin. he lets out a moan of pain, one hand reaching up to grab at chanyeol's hair. it hurts, but at the same time... it feels so _ good _. he whimpers as chanyeol feeds, soft gasps leaving him as he feels chanyeol's fangs shift as he suckles. he has no idea when, but at some point, baekhyun begins to cry softly, holding onto chanyeol desperately as he starts feeling lightheaded.

"yeollie.." he croaks, tapping chanyeol's shoulders. "please, stop... stop, i can't... i'm getting dizzy, chan_yeol _ ." chanyeol immediately stops, gently pulling his fangs out of baekhyun's neck. he glances down, seeing just how bloody baekhyun's neck is, and sighs. he licks his lips before bending down to clean his mess with his tongue. baekhyun squirms beneath him, eyes squeezed shut and gripping tightly onto chanyeol. when chanyeol's warm, wet tongue slides over the puncture wounds, baekhyun ** _screams_ ** . it hurts _ so much _. chanyeol pulls back, sitting up and cradling baekhyun against his chest. the poor thing is crying, immediately attaching himself to chanyeol and sobbing into his shirt.

"i'm sorry, baek, i'm so sorry, i.. i didn't mean to hurt you." chanyeol holds him tightly, kissing the top of baekhyun's head and petting him gently to calm him down. "baby, baby boy.. please don't cry, i didn't mean to do that.. oh, baekhyunnie, i'm so sorry.. i didn't realize it would hurt you that much." he lifts baekhyun's chin gently, wiping away his baby boy's tears with his free hand. baekhyun whimpers when chanyeol touches him, squeezing his eyes shut again. chanyeol leans down slightly, giving baekhyun a soft kiss, feeling him relax more. baekhyun slumps against his chest, sighing softly. chanyeol rubs his back, carefully laying down.

"are you gonna explain this to me or not?" baekhyun's voice is watery and shaky, and soft.

"there's nothing to explain," chanyeol whispers, sighing softly. "i just.. i was in the wrong place at the wrong time, baby. i thought he was hurt but.. but then he attacked me and now i... i _ hurt _you."

"i'm okay," baekhyun murmurs. "it just.. it hurt when you... licked the wound, yeol. it really hurt."

"i'm still sorry." he kisses baekhyun's temple. "this is.. it's just.. really weird, isn't it?"

"well, yeah. this morning i woke up to find my boyfriend dead and then he's suddenly biting me and drinking my blood. it's more than just really weird."

"i hate the idea of drinking blood but like... yours tastes good."

chanyeol adjusts to his new lifestyle just fine. he bites baekhyun's wrists instead of his neck, because after the wound had stopped bleeding, it had bruised up so bad that minseok and jongdae thought that baekhyun had gotten into a fight. in the end, he told them about chanyeol's.. condition, because he couldn't just lie. they aren't too worried, since it's chanyeol. but chanyeol is adjusting slowly but surely, getting used to the nocturnal tendencies and weird eating habits. everything is fine, and they'll be just fine as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there anything else yall would want? i might write a few more drabbles like about baeks pregnancy and their life with their new baby, all that

**Author's Note:**

> so, there's a little more of chanbaek's life before they had chohee  
what do y'all want next? the backstory on how chanyeol was turned or them with chohee? or maybe... the spicy stuff?


End file.
